Need A Man
by Always YeWook
Summary: Ryeowook hampir putus asa untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tanpa diduga seseorang menawarkan 'pekerjaan' kepadanya. Hmm Memangnya pekerjaan macam apa yang diberikan kepadanya?. YeWook YAOI Review please
1. Chapter 1

"Need A Man"

Pairing :

YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Rate :

T (Normal)

Author :

Always YeWook

Disclaimer :

FanFiction ini milik SAYA!

YeWook milik Tuhan, orang tua dan shipper!

Dan YeWook saling memiliki dong pastinya

Warning :

YAOI – OOC – TYPO

Summary :

Wookie hampir putus asa untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tanpa diduga seseorang menawarkan 'pekerjaan' kepadanya. Hmm~~ Memangnya pekerjaan macam apa yang diberikan kepadanya?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy~~

Chapter 1

~Normal POV

Sudah hampir tengah hari. Kota _Seoul_ terasa panas akhir-akhir ini, membuat banyak orang lebih memilih untuk berada didalam rumah menikmati mesin pendingin ruangan, dan tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka yang mempunyai aktivitas diluar ruangan, hah.. kasian sekali. Seperti halnya Kim Ryeowook, _namja_ mungil yang biasa dipanggil Wookie ini, harus rela berjalan kaki mengelilingi kota _seoul_ yang sedang panas hanya untuk menjalani aktivitasnya. Aktivitas? Sepertinya.. tidak cocok disebut aktivitas, justru dia berkeliling kota _seoul_ untuk mendapatkan 'aktivitas', maksudku dia sedang mencari pekerjaan. -_-v

Sudah seminggu wookie mencari pekerjaan. Dia memberikan surat lamaran kerja diberbagai tempat, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menghubunginya. "Ini sungguh menyebalkan" omel _namja_ itu saat baru saja duduk di bangku taman, "Apa karna aku hanya tamatan SMA, jadi mereka meremehkan kemampuanku?"

KLEK

GLUK GLUK

Wookie meminum minuman kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya, hanya dengan 1 tarikan nafas minuman itu sudah habis. "Kenapa _Seoul_ begitu panas, memangnya sekarang musim apa?".

"Apa kau gila?. Aku tidak setuju"

"…"

"Ya ya baiklah! Aku akan mencarinya"

Wookie menatap sosok _namja_ berbadan tegap yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya _namja_ itu, wookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Minumlah, Tuan" wookie menyodorkan kaleng minuman yang belum diminumnya. "Eh?"

"Tidak apa, minum saja. Minuman itu bisa membuat badanmu lebih sejuk, bukankah cuaca sekarang sedang panas"

"Ah, _gomawo_" ucap _namja_ itu sambil mengambil minuman kaleng pemberian wookie. "Aku rasa orang itu sudah gila! Dia memberikanku pekerjaan yang berat!" keluh _namja_ bertubuh tegap itu sambil menyenderkan punggungnya kesandaran bangku. "Seberat apapun pekerjaanmu, kau harus tetap mensyukurinya, tuan. Karna banyak diluar sana orang yang membutuhkan pekerjaan, seperti aku"

_Namja_ tegap itu langsung menoleh ke wookie dan menatapnya _intens_, "kau membutuhkan pekerjaan?" tanyanya dan wookie mengangguk. _Namja_ itu masih menatap wookie dengan _intens_, membuat wookie sedikit risih tapi dia juga penasaran kenapa _namja_ itu menanyakannya, siapa tau _namja_ itu akan membantunya mencari pekerjaan. Bukankah kesempatan bisa didapatkan dimana saja dan tidak boleh dilewatkan.

"Apa kau mau bekerja untukku?"

YES!

Itulah kalimat yang ingin wookie dengar sedari tadi, "Aku mau!" jawab wookie tanpa ragu. "Bagus. Kalau bersungguh-sungguh datanglah ke alamat yang ada dikartu nama ini" _namja_ itu memberikan sebuah kartu nama. "Aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk bersantai, aku pamit dulu_ ne_? Aku tunggu kedatanganmu" _namja_ itu beranjak pergi dan masuk kedalam mobil yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dari taman.

"Jadi namanya Kim Kangin, dia seorang manajer di _SJ Entertainment_. Hwa~ Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus. Akhirnya!"

-YeWook is Real-

Keesokkannya, Wookie sudah sampai didepan gedung _SJ Entertainment_, dia tidak menyangka kalau alamat yang didatanginya adalah gedung yang sangat besar dan terdiri dari banyak lantai. "Apa benar aku akan bekerja disini? Paling aku hanya menjadi _office boy_. Huft, tapi tidak apa"

"Maaf, Tuan. Apa anda sedang mencari Tuan Kim Kangin?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ kepada Wookie yang baru saja masuk ke gedung itu. "Ah iya."

"Anda naik saja ke lantai 4. Tuan Kim Kangin ada disana"

"baiklah. _Kamsahamnida_" wookie membungkuk dan langsung menuju lift.

.

.

.

"Kenapa _yeoja_ itu tidak memberitahuku ruangannya, aku jadi bingung sekarang" wookie menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap kekanan dan kekiri, tampang bingung sekaligus imut. :D

Cklek

Wookie membuka salah satu pintu dan mendapati sebuah ruang tunggu, di ruangan itu hanya ada seorang _namja_ yang sedang tidur disofa dengan kaki yang diangkat ke atas meja. 'aku salah ruangan' batin Wookie dan saat akan menutup pintu itu seseorang mengintrupsinya "Masuklah~"

"eh?" wookie tidak jadi menutup pintu saat _namja_ yang ada didalam ruangan itu menyuruhnya masuk. "A..anou. Aku hanya salah masuk ruangan. _Mianhae_ karna sudah mengganggu tidurmu" wookie membungkukkan badannya dan hendak menutup pintu itu lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat masuk!" perintah _namja_ itu dengan 'sedikit' paksaan, dan wookie akhirnya menurut dengan takut-takut.

_Namja_ itu sudah membuka matanya, menurunkan kakinya dari atas meja dan langsung menghubungi seseorang. "Aku rasa orang yang kau maksud sudah ada disini. Segera datang kesini, dan _konferensi pers_ akan segera dimulai" _namja_ itu sudah selesai menghubungi seseorang, dan dia menatap wookie yang sekarang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook."

"Kenapa namamu begitu sulit untuk diucapkan? Apa tidak ada nama lain?"

Wookie membulatkan mata kecilnya, tidak terima dengan perkataan _namja_ yang sedang memakai kacamata hitam itu. "Panggil Wookie saja…" jawab wookie datar, ntah kenapa dia tidak berani melawan _namja_ itu.

Seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu, dan dia adalah orang yang sedang dicari Wookie, Kim Kangin. "Tuan~" panggil wookie.

"Syukurlah kau sudah datang."

"Lalu, pekerjaan apa yang kau berikan kepadaku?"

Kangin dan _namja_ berkacamata itu saling bertatapan, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepat sebuah '_smirk_' terlihat jelas dibibir _namja_ berkacamata hitam. "Apa semua sudah siap, _hyung_?"

"Sudah. Tinggal menunggu kau saja untuk masuk ke aula"

_Namja_ berkacamata itu berdiri dan menghampiri wookie. "Kau ingin tau pekerjaan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Ikutlah denganku~" dengan cepat meraih tangan wookie dan membawanya ke sebuah aula.

"Semoga saja semua berjalan dengan lancar" kangin berharap-harap cemas.

To Be Continue~~

.

.

.

Annyeong… Setelah hiatus beberapa bulan. Akhirnya saya comeback dengan FF baru.

Bagi yang udah baca, diharapkan untuk Review yah…Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang FF ini? Bagi yang mau kasih masukan juga boleh.

Saya tunggu yah.. ^^

Review kalian sebagai timbal balik karna kalian sudah membaca FF saya ^^

No Review No Update /smirk/ XD


	2. Chapter 2

"Need A Man"

Pairing :

YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Rate :

T (Normal)

Author :

Always YeWook

Disclaimer :

FanFiction ini milik SAYA!

YeWook milik Tuhan, orang tua dan shipper!

Dan YeWook saling memiliki dong pastinya

Warning :

YAOI – OOC – TYPO

Summary :

Wookie hampir putus asa untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tanpa diduga seseorang menawarkan 'pekerjaan' kepadanya. Hmm~~ Memangnya pekerjaan macam apa yang diberikan kepadanya?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy~~

Chapter 2

Ryeowook hanya diam saat _namja_ itu menarik tangannya menuju sebuah ruangan dan saat ini mereka berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari metal, "Dengarkan aku, saat sudah ada didalam, kau hanya perlu menyetujui apa yang aku katakan. Kau mengerti?"

"Memangnya kau akan mengatakan apa?" tanya ryeowook penasaran. "Nanti kau juga akan tau. Yang penting sekarang kau turuti saja yang aku katakan". _Namja_ itu kembali menarik tangan ryeowook dan membawa masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ryeowook terkejut saat mengetahui ternyata didalam ruangan itu sudah banyak wartawan dari berbagai media. "Duduk" perintah _namja_ itu lagi, dan ryeowook pun hanya menurut saja.

Kilatan kamera _blitz_ langsung mengganggu mata ryeowook saat mereka masuk ke ruangan yang lebih cocok disebut aula itu. Pantas saja _namja_ itu memakai kacamata hitam, pasti untuk melindungi matanya dari kilatan kamera. "curang" gumam wookie pelan.

_Namja_ berkacatama itu mengangkat tangan kanannya cukup tinggi, memberi isyarat agar wartawan berhenti mengambil foto, kemudian dia melepas kacamatanya. Matanya yang sipit dengan _eyeliner_ yang cukup tebal membuat matanya terlihat tajam, menambah kesan dingin diwajah tampannya. Beberapa saat ryeowook memandangi wajah _namja_ yang duduk disebelahnya, ada rasa kagum dan iri karna dia merasa tidak setampan itu.

"_Annyeonghaseo_. Terima kasih karna semua sudah menyempatkan untuk datang ke _konferensi pers_ kali ini. Aku akan langsung memulainya" _namja_ itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, beberapa minggu belakangan ini begitu banyak artikel yang tidak diketahui asalnya yang menyebutkan aku sedang dekat dengan banyak _yeoja_ dan yang parahnya lagi adalah aku dituduh hanya mempermainkan mereka saja. Jujur saja, itu benar-benar menggangguku. Karna aku tidak mau mengecewakan fans ku dan juga yang lainnya aku segera membuat _konferensi pers_ ini untuk meluruskan semuanya"

Ryeowook bingung, sebenarnya untuk apa dia duduk didepan banyak wartawan seperti ini? Apa hanya untuk menemani _namja_ disebelahnya saja?. "Aku akan mengenalkan seseorang kepada kalian. Dan aku harap setelah aku mengenalkan orang ini tidak ada lagi berita murahan yang beredar, itu benar-benar membuatku muak"

Degup jantung ryeowook mulai tidak normal, dia merasa ingin lari saja dari tempat itu. Ryeowook yakin dia sedang dalam masalah besar, dan dia baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. "Hei.. bisakah kau kenalkan dirimu kepada mereka?" awalnya ryeowook menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, tapi yesung memicingkan matanya, membuat mata itu semakin membuat orang terintimidasi saat melihatnya, ryeowook tidak bisa berkutik.

"_Annyeonghaseo~ Naneun_ Kim Ryeowook _imnida_"

"Apa _konferensi pers_ kali ini ada hubungannya dengan _namja_ itu, Yesung-_ssi_?" tanya seorang wartawan. Yesung hanya tersenyum puas dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yesung. Akhirnya ryeowook dapat mengetahui nama _namja_ itu, tapi dia tidak tau selebihnya, dia tidak tau seberapa terkenalnya _namja_ yang bernama Yesung itu. Mungkin, mengetahui namanya saja sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

"_Namja_ yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri tadi adalah orang yang sudah membuat artikel _hoax_ itu"

PRAAANG!

Suara pecahan apa itu? Apakah terlalu berlebihan jika dikatakan itu adalah suara pecahan hati Kim Ryeowook. Berlebihan ataupun tidak, tapi memang seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang. Semua sorot kamera sekarang mengarah ke ryeowook, keringat dingin juga terlihat dikeningnya.

"Kim Ryeowook-_ssi_, apa benar yang dikatakan Yesung-_ssi_?

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Apa ada orang yang membayarmu untuk melakukannya?"

Deretan pertanyaan membuat ryeowook semakin tidak nyaman berada disana, sedangkan yesung? Astaga, dia bahkan terus tersenyum. Apakah ini begitu lucu baginya?

"Yesung-_ssi_, apa kau akan membawa ini kejalur hukum? Bukankah ini termasuk pencemaran nama baik?"

Ryeowook langsung menatap yesung, kali ini apalagi yang akan dikatakan _namja_ itu. "Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, aku rasa tidak baik jika kejahatan dibalas dengan kejahatan. Aku akan memberikannya toleransi. Ahh~ Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama ada disini, aku ada jadwal lainnya, maka dari itu aku akan menegaskan, semua berita buruk yang beredar mengenaiku itu semua adalah omong kosong. Baiklah, aku ucapkan terima kasih karna sudah menyempatkan untuk datang."

Yesung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya setelah itu dengan santainya dia keluar dari aula, kemudian ryeowook menyusulnya dari belakang.

"_Yak_! Kau, berhenti"

Yesung tidak mempedulikan panggilan ryeowook, dia masih saja terus berjalan. "Aku bilang berhenti!"

Ryeowook terus mengikuti yesung, sampai akhirnya yesung masuk ke ruangan dimana dia bertemu _namja_ itu pertama kali. "Apa maksud semua ini? Kau hutang penjelasan padaku!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku memintamu untuk mengaku sebagai pembuat artikel bodoh itu," yesung mengambil sebotol air mineral yang tergeletak diatas meja dan langsung meneguknya. "Meminta kau bilang? Bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelumnya!"

"Ryeowook-_ssi_, tenanglah" kangin tiba-tiba masuk dan mencoba untuk menenangkan emosi ryeowook. "Tenang kau bilang? Kau juga salah disini Kangin-_ssi_. Kalian berdua sudah menipuku"

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali, aku akan membayarmu untuk ini, bocah!. Bilang saja nominal yang kau mau, dan aku akan langsung memberikannya padamu" geram yesung.

"Kalian pikir karna aku orang miskin kalian bisa seenaknya memperlakukanku?"

"Bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya. Orang seperti kalian akan sangat mudah dimanfaatkan"

PLAAK

Satu tamparan telak mengenai pipi kiri yesung, ryeowook benar-benar sudah lepas kendali. "KAU BERANI MENAMPARKU?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Kangin _hyung_, kenapa kau diam saja? Segera bawa dia keluar dari tempat ini. Kalau perlu, bunuh saja dia. Benar-benar tidak berguna"

"Yesung-_ah_, tapi…"

"Sebelum kalian membunuhku, aku akan melaporkan kalian ke polisi. Sekarang juga!" ryeowook memberikan penekanan di 2 kata terakhir.

"Polisi? Kau pikir polisi akan percaya dengan orang sepertimu? Sadarlah"

"Aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku" ryeowook segera pergi dari tempat itu, menyetop bus yang akan membawanya ke kantor polisi.

Ryeowook berusaha menahan tangisnya, dia tidak mau dianggap aneh oleh orang lain yang ada di bus. Berusaha untuk duduk dengan tenang dan segera melaporkan Yesung dan Kangin ke kantor polisi. Tidak lama, bus sudah berhenti dimana kantor polisi tidak terlalu jauh dari terminal tersebut.

_"Kau pikir polisi akan percaya dengan orang sepertimu"_

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, "Benar yang dikatakannya," wookie membatalkan niatnya untuk turun dari bus.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah kaki ryeowook membawanya semakin dekat dengan rumah kecil yang disewanya. Mungkin begitu sampai dia akan langsung tidur dan ketika bangun, semua yang terjadi pada dirinya hari ini hanyalah mimpi, bisakah terjadi hal seperti itu?.

TAP

Ryeowook berhenti saat beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai tepat didepan rumah. "Aku mohon jangan sekarang" lirihnya saat melihat pemilik rumah sewa itu sudah berdiri didepan, pasti menunggu ryeowook.

Hanya perlu berlari kecil untuk sampai dihadapan pemilik rumah sewa itu. "_Ahjumma_~" panggil ryeowook. "Kau datang disaat tepat, aku sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu. Jadi sekarang kau bisa pergi"

Ryeowook melirik sebuah koper dan tas ransel tergeletak begitu saja didepan pintu. "_Ahjumma_~ bukankah sudah ku katakan aku sedang mencari pekerjaan. Kalau aku sudah bekerja, aku berjanji akan melunasi uang sewanya. Ku mohon, beri aku waktu"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengibaskan tangannya, "Harus berapa lama lagi aku harus memberimu waktu? Kau sudah 5 bulan tidak membayar uang sewa. Kenapa harus aku yang selalu mengkasihanimu, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Aku juga butuh uang. Sudahlah, masih baik aku tidak memaksamu memberikanku uang. Sekarang kau pergi saja, cari tempat yang lain. Rumah ini sudah ada yang mau menyewanya."

Ryeowook sempat berpikir apa dia punya dosa besar dikehidupan sebelumnya sampai ia harus menanggung penderitaan dikehidupannya yang sekarang ini? Entahlah, sebaiknya jangan dipikirkan. Pikirkan saja dimana kau akan tidur malam ini, Ryeowook. Bukankah itu yang paling penting saat ini.

Ryeowook mengambil ransel dan menggantungkannya dipundak lalu kembali mengambil koper dan mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. "Tidak boleh menangis" lirihnya pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu"

Suara siapa itu? suara yang bertindak seperti malaikat penyelamat. Ryeowook melirik orang yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya dan setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu ingin saja dia melemparkan koper yang diseretnya tepat ke wajah orang itu, dan orang itu adalah Kangin. "Dasar penguntit," decih wookie pelan.

Dengan berusaha menahan emosinya, ryeowook tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kangin. "_Ya_! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau bunuh diri saja!. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membunuhku"

"Siapa yang mau membunuhmu? Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Membunuh dan menolong, mempunyai arti yang berbeda"

Ryeowook tetap tidak mempedulikan kangin, dia masih terus saja berjalan sedangkan kangin juga terus mengikutinya. "Jangan mengikutiku"

"Aku akan terus mengikutimu sampai kau mau menerima bantuanku"

"aish.. aku benar-benar menyesal karna tidak jadi melaporkan kalian ke polisi!. Baiklah, sebelum aku bunuh diri, aku akan melaporkan kalian ke polisi dan aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku kali ini!"

GREP!

Kangin tiba-tiba bersujud didepan ryeowook kemudian memeluk kaki pendek itu dengan erat. "Lepaskan!"

"Aku mohon! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu kenapa aku melakukan ini."

"Aku tidak mau tau! Cepat lepaskan atau aku akan teriak," ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pelukan kangin yang membuat kakinya seperti di isolasi, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Ryeowook-_ssi_, aku mohon."

"Baiklah~" pada akhirnya ryeowook mengalah, menurutnya dia dan kangin sama-sama keras kepala, kalau salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah lalu mau sampai kapan mereka dalam posisi seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

Kangin mengajak ryeowook untuk bicara disebuah cafe. Kangin bisa bernafas lega sekarang karna ryeowook sudah mau menuruti permintaannya. "Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau jelaskan"

"A..aku tidak tau harus mulai darimana." jawab kangin kebingungan. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan bertanya padamu. Siapa yang mempunyai ide ini?"

"oh.. Tentu saja dia. Aku hanya menurutinya saja"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau saja menerima permintaannya yang aneh itu?" tanya ryeowook lagi. "Bukankah kemarin kau yang mengatakan padaku untuk mensyukuri pekerjaan yang ku miliki? Maka dari itu aku menurutinya."

Ryeowook kembali mengingat apa benar dia pernah mengatakan itu pada kangin, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia baru ingat kejadian kemarin saat kangin menggerutu dengan pekerjaannya. "Tapi kan aku tidak tau kalau pekerjaan yang kau maksud malah menjebakku seperti ini" bela ryeowook tidak mau kalah. Ryeowook meneguk iced coffe yang dipesankan kangin beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau tidak akan merasa terjebak kalau kau menjalankannya dengan ikhlas"

"Ikhlas bagaimana maksudmu, kangin-_ssi_?. Aku yang seorang _namja_ polos tiba-tiba diumumkan didepan banyak media kalau aku seorang yang pembuat berita palsu. Pikirkan kalau kau yang menjadi aku, kangin-_ssi_," ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kami akan membayarmu untuk itu"

"ck.. ini bukan masalah bayaran, tapi nama baikku. Bagaimana kalau orang tua ku tau mengenai hal ini dan mereka benar-benar menganggapku melakukan hal itu, bisa-bisa mereka tidak menganggap ku sebagai anak mereka lagi"

"_Mianhamnida_, aku tidak perpikir sampai sejauh itu. Tapi kau tenang saja, setelah kami menemukan pelaku sebenarnya kami akan membuat konfirmasi kalau ini semua hanya salah paham dan nama baikmu bisa kembali"

Ryeowook menatap jengah _namja_ kekar yang duduk didepannya itu, "Hah~ mudah sekali bagi kalian mengatakan seperti itu."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf –"

"Bukan kau yang harusnya minta maaf! Tapi _namja_ itu! Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Yesung"

"ah benar!. Mulutnya itu perlu dicuci dengan abu gosok agar tidak sembarangan lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan. Apa selama kau bekerja dengan dia tidak pernah sakit hati dengan perkataannya?"

Kangin menjentikkan jarinya, "Bahkan terlalu sering…" kangin terlihat antusias dengan pertanyaan ryeowook, "dia itu memang _namja _yang menyebalkan, selalu saja melakukan apapun seenaknya, menyuruhku ini dan itu. Aku ini managernya tapi entah kenapa aku lebih cocok disebut budaknya. Ah~ Menyedihkan sekali hidupku" kangin menundukkan kepalanya,

Ryeowook tidak percaya kangin malah ikut merasa menjadi korban kejahatan(?) dari yesung. "Eh, maaf. Aku jadi malah bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku mengerti perasaanmu"

"Tapi, dia itu sebenarnya baik juga, hanya pada saat-saat tertentu."

Ryeowook kembali malas dengan perkataan kangin yang sekarang malah kembali berpihak pada yesung, "Ya sudah.. Aku mau pergi saja"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mencari tempat tinggal yang baru" wookie berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "aku permisi. _Annyeong_"

"Aku akan memberikanmu tempat tinggal kalau begitu"

"Tidak usah," tolak ryeowook mentah-mentah. "_Waeyo_? Aku bisa dipecat yesung kalau kau tidak mau menerima apapun dari pekerjaanmu tadi"

"Dia akan memecatmu kalau aku tidak menolak pemberian kalian? Bahkan tadi dia menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku.."

"Aish.. anak itu hanya asal bicara saja. Bukankah tadi juga sudah ku bilang kalau dia itu sebenarnya adalah orang baik. Jadi, aku mohon jangan menolak apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak mu"

Ryeowook kembali berpikir, sebenarnya dia tidak mau menerima apapun dari kangin dan yesung. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan kangin barusan juga ada benarnya, dia berhak mendapatkannya karna ryeowook juga sudah mempertaruhkan nama baiknya lagipula ryeowook juga tidak tau harus mencari tempat tinggal dimana, dia juga tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar uang mukanya jika dia berhasil mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru. "Baiklah," jawab ryeowook pada akhirnya

"Bagus. Ayo kalau begitu, akan aku antarkan ketempat tinggalmu yang baru. Aku yakin kau pasti suka," kangin mengambil alih koper yang dipegang ryeowook kemudian mereka pergi dari cafe itu.

.

.

.

YeWook Go Public

.

.

.

"Kangin-_ssi_, ini terlalu berlebihan," pandangan mata ryeowook menyebar keseluruh tempat yang baru saja dimasukinya, tempat yang begitu mewah menurutnya.

"Yah.. ini memang apartemen mewah. Dan sebenarnya ini adalah apartemen milik yesung" jawab kangin enteng.

"_Mwo_? Ini milik dia. Kalau begitu aku tidak mau"

"Hey, tenang dulu. Walaupun ini milik dia bukan berarti dia tinggal disini, bahkan dia tidak pernah sekalipun datang kesini. Dan aku yakin dia pasti setuju-setuju saja kalau ku katakan aku memberikan apartemen ini untukmu. Percayalah"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak setuju?" ryeowook kembali memastikan.

"Pasti setuju. Aku mengenal dengan baik bagaimana sifat yesung. Dia itu se –"

"sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik," kangin hanya nyengir kuda saat ryeowook tau apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, ryeowook-_ssi_. Semoga kau nyaman tinggal disini. Dan ini ada sedikit untuk kebutuhan hari-harimu," kangin memberikan beberapa lembar uang tunai ke ryeowook. "Ah, tidak usah. Kau memberikan apartemen ini saja aku merasa tidak enak ditambah lagi kau memberikanku uang. Itu tidak perlu"

"Ini tidak banyak. Ambil saja, aku justru khawatir kalau kau tidak menerimanya"

"_Kamsahamnida_, kangin-_ssi_."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Aku jadi tidak enak karna sudah membuatmu kecewa hari ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" kangin berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya. "Sudah, mungkin aku memang sudah harus melakukan ini. Dan semoga kau cepat menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya"

"Semoga. Aku pamit, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku" kangin keluar dari apartemen yesung yang sekarang mungkin sudah berpindah tangan.

"hah~ aku tidak tau harus sedih atau senang" ryeowooki mencoba duduk di sofa yang ada diruang tengah. "Sofa ini bahkan lebih nyaman dibandingkan tempat tidurku."

.

.

.

"Apa dia benar-benar melaporkan kita ke polisi, _hyung_?"

Kini kangin sudah tiba lagi di SJ _ent._ untuk menemui yesung. "Tidak"

Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, tidak percaya dengan jawaban kangin. "Bagaimana bisa? Tadi dia begitu semangat mau melaporkan kita ke polisi. Labil sekali bocah itu"

"Sebagai imbalannya aku memberikan apartemenmu kepadanya"

"_MWO_?! Kenapa kau memberikannya? Ah… Dia pasti mengancammu kan? Dia pasti memaksamu memberikannya apartemen mewah kalau tidak dia akan melaporkan kita ke polisi. Pasti begitu, benarkan? Ayo jawab _hyung_!"

"bagaimana aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu kalau kau bicara terus! Beri aku waktu untuk menjawab"

Kangin benar-benar pusing dibuat yesung. Menurutnya yesung itu aneh dan punya kepribadian ganda. Jika dihadapan orang lain dia akan bersikap dingin, tidak banyak omong tapi jika dia sudah berhadapan dengan manager, teman dan keluarganya dia akan berubah menjadi orang yang cerewet melebihi _ahjumma_ diluar sana.

Dengan sabar kangin menceritakan kenapa dia memberikan ryeowook apartemen. "kau urus kepemilikan apartemen itu menjadi miliknya, hyung. Aku ada urusan lain, aku pergi dulu."

Kangin hanya bisa menganga saat yesung mengatakan itu, tidak sia-sia dia menceritakannya begitu rinci ke yesung bahkan sampai melebih-lebihkan dengan membuat matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca agar dia bisa meyakinkan yesung. Bukankah benar yang kangin katakan, yesung itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang baru…

Tempat tinggal baru…

"Hoaam…" ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan, beberapa detik kemudian dia tertawa sendiri. Bukan, dia bukannya gila. Tapi dia merasa bangga dengan tempat tinggal barunya yang kemarin sempat dia tolak mentah-mentah.

"hari ini aku akan kembali mencari pekerjaan. Semoga aku beruntung! _HWAITING_!" itulah yang diucapkan ryeowook dipagi ini.

Ryeowook beranjak dari kasur empuknya, berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya, setelah itu dia ke dapur dan tidak menemukan bahan untuk bisa dimasaknya.

"Ah~ bukannya semalam kangin-_ssi _memberiku uang. Aku bisa memakai uang itu untuk membeli bahan makanan setelah itu aku baru pergi untuk mencari pekerjaan" gumamnya disertai dengan senyumnya yang manis. Ryeowook beranjak keluar dari apartemen untuk pergi ke minimarket terdekat.

Mulut kecilnya sedikit menyenandungkan lagu bahagia saat berjalan menuju minimarket, _mood_ nya benar-benar baik saat ini.

Ketika sampai di minimarket, ryeowook langsung memilih apa yang akan dibelinya, sekitar 30 menit untuk membeli segala kebutuhan ditempat tinggal barunya. Setelah keluar dari minimarket, ryeowook membuka 1 bungkus _ice cream_ yang baru saja dibelinya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen. "Astaga, aku hampir lupa membeli koran hari ini. Semoga saja banyak lowongan pekerjaan"

"_Ahjussi_, berikan aku koran hari ini" pinta ryeowook kepada penjual koran. "K..kau" ucap penjual koran itu terbata-bata.

"_Ahjussi, waeyo_?"

"Kau tidak lihat wajahmu itu muncul diberbagai majalah yang terbit minggu ini?. Lihat ini, ini dan ini" penjual koran tersebut menunjukkan pada ryeowook beberapa majalah yang memampang wajah ryeowook disampul depan majalah-majalah itu. "_omo_!"

Ryeowook mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari orang lain yang kebetulan juga akan membeli koran. Tidak nyaman dengan keadaan sekitarnya ryeowook segera pergi, tidak dipedulikannya lagi seberapa banyak lowongan kerja dikoran yang tidak jadi dibelinya yang penting sekarang ryeowook terhindar dari tatapan orang-orang. Ryeowook juga baru menyadari kenapa sedari dia keluar dari apartemen sampai di minimarket orang-orang terus melihatnya dengan sinis. "Kenapa aku bisa tidak kepikiran sampai kesini. Tentu saja orang-orang akan mengenali setelah konprensi kemarin."

BRUK!

Karna ryeowook berlari dengan menundukkan kepalanya secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh. "_Mianhamnida.. Mianhamnida_," ucap ryeowook.

**to be continue... or END?**

maaf untuk keterlambatan update... dan maaf untuk cerita yang tidak menarik... Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

Jika merasa fanfict ini sama sekali tidak menarik bisa saja bilang untuk tidak dilanjutkan. ^^ karna sebenarnya saja tidak pede untuk publish chapter kedua ini.

saya tunggu jawabannya di review pada readers... kamsahamnida~~~

Terima kasih banyak untuk readers yang sudah memberikan review nya dichapter 1 :

Freaky Virus, Kim Jongmi, meidi96, yunip, EternalClouds2421, Guest, Jang Taeyoung, Meyleni3424, chikakyumin, 77clouds, LQ, HanamiKim, yewook yeoja, ririn chubby, HIKARU96, Yuzuki Chaeri, fieeloving13, dhian930715ELF, jongwookie, dyahYWS, ryeofha2125, hanazawa kay, R'Rin4869, .16, Wookiedookie, Haneul kim, Guest, 1, Yulia CloudSomnia, Rinrichoi, oneheartforsuju, ulfarafida, Caca elf, sri, Ryeorasomnia, , sushimakipark, Ryeodelia

NA : maaf kalau ada nama yang gak masuk atau salah ketik


	3. Chapter 3

"Need A Man"

Pairing :

YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Rate :

T (Normal)

Author :

Always YeWook

Disclaimer :

FanFiction ini milik SAYA!

YeWook milik Tuhan, orang tua dan shipper!

Dan YeWook saling memiliki dong pastinya

Warning :

YAOI – OOC – TYPO

Summary :

Wookie hampir putus asa untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tanpa diduga seseorang menawarkan 'pekerjaan' kepadanya. Hmm~~ Memangnya pekerjaan macam apa yang diberikan kepadanya?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy~~

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

BRUK!

Karna ryeowook berlari dengan menundukkan kepalanya secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang sampai terjatuh. "_Mianhamnida.. Mianhamnida_," ucap ryeowook.

"Ah, _gwaenchana_"

Ryeowook membantu _namja_ yang ditabraknya itu untuk berdiri, "aku sungguh minta maaf. Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

"Bi.. bisa," orang itu menatap ryeowook saat membantunya untuk berdiri dan saat itu juga dia seperti teringat sesuatu. "Aw~~," _namja_ itu kembali terjatuh. "Se..sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan," ucap _namja_ itu sambil menggenggam kuat pergelangan kaki kanannya. "_Jinjja_? Bukankah tadi kau bilang bisa berjalan?"

"Sakitnya baru terasa sekarang."

"_Omo_~, apa sangat sakit? Aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit"

"_ANDWAE_!," tolak _namja_ itu. "_Wae_? Kakimu harus segera diperiksa"

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai dibawa kerumah sakit."

"Yasudah, kita ke tempat tinggalku saja. Tidak jauh kok dari sini," _namja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook kembali membantu _namja_ itu untuk berdiri.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau cara mengobatinya. Aku pijiti saja _ne_?," tawar ryeowook. Mereka sudah sampai di apartemen ryeowook, _namja_ itu masih tampak kesakitan. "_Ne_"

Pelan-pelan ryeowook mencoba untuk memijit kaki _namja_ yang sedang duduk disofa itu, semoga saja bisa membantu. "Pelan-pelan. Ini benar-benar sakit"

"Ini juga sudah pelan"

Sekitar 10 menit ryeowook masih memijit kaki _namja_ itu. "Kakiku sudah agak mendingan. Kau pasti lelah sedari tadi terus memijit kakiku"

"Tidak apa. Bukankah aku yang menyebabkan kakimu jadi sakit. Syukurlah kalau sudah agak mendingan. Ah iya~ Namaku Kim Ryeowook," ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Lee Sungmin," _namja_ yang bernama sungmin itu membalas uluran tangan ryeowook.

"Oh! Aku ambilkan minum dulu _ne_?," ryeowook beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke apartemen ryeowook, '_siapa dia sebenarnya?_' gumam sungmin dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lihat, sungmin-_ssi_?," sungmin memasang senyum kaku, dia tidak tau kalau ryeowook sudah kembali dari dapur. "_A..ani_, sedari tadi aku tidak melihat ada orang lain. Apa kau tinggal sendiri?"

"_Ne_, aku tinggal sendirian. Ini, minumlah dulu" ryeowook menyodorkan segelas _orange juice_ ke sungmin. "_Gomawo_," sungmin menikmati _orange juice_ yang diberikan ryeowook sambil mencuri pandang ke isi apartemen ryeowook.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, Apa kau seorang mahasiswa?," tanya ryeowook saat melihat buku-buku yang dibawa sungmin. "_Ne_, aku mahasiswa jurusan jurnalis semester akhir di _Syupeo University_. Kalau kau Ryeowook-_ssi_?"

"Aku sudah tamat beberapa bulan yang lalu, jurusan ilmu komunikasi di _Seoul University_."

"Hwa.. Berapa umurmu, ryeowook-_ssi_?,"

"21 tahun," jawab ryeowook sambil tersenyum malu. "Mwo? Kau lebih muda dariku tapi sudah tamat kuliah. Aku saja yang 23 tahun belum juga selesai"

"_Omo_~ Aku harus memanggil _hyung_ kalau begitu. Mianhae, hyung" Sungmin tertawa dengan tingkah ryeowook yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Oh iya, _hyung_. Kau ada kuliah hari ini kan?," tanya ryeowook panik. "_Nde_, tapi mata kuliah pertama jam 1 siang nanti."

"Kau masuk jam 1 siang tapi kenapa kau pergi kuliah pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"I..itu karna.. karna aku tidak nyaman di_flat_ ku,"

"_Waeyo_?," tanya ryeowook penasaran.

Sungmin tampak berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook, "Hmm~ Karna aku tinggal satu _flat_ dengan 3 teman kampusku. Kalau pagi seperti ini, keadaan _flat_ benar-benar kacau, mulai dari berebut kamar mandi sampai sibuk dengan membuat makanan. Karna itu _hyung_ lebih memilih untuk pergi pagi-pagi sekali daripada harus mendengar keributan mereka," sungmin kembali meneguk _orange juice_ nya.

"Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ tinggal bersamaku saja"

Sungmin tersedak dengan tawaran ryeowook. "Uhuk, _Mwo_? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Sama sekali tidak, _hyung_. Tinggalah bersamaku, sangat membosankan tinggal sendirian ditempat seperti ini," ucap ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ta.. tapi kita baru saja berkenalan ryeowook-_ah_. Apa kau tidak takut kalau sebenarnya aku adalah orang jahat?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya,"_Ani_~ Aku yakin kau orang baik, _hyung_. Jadi bagaimana?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan ryeowook, "_Hyung_, ayolah~ Terima tawaranku ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karna aku membuat kakimu jadi sakit. _Hyung_.. _Jebal_~"

Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, aku akan tinggal bersamamu, ryeowook-_ah_"

Ryeowook langsung memeluk sungmin, "_gomawo_ _hyung_! Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi sekarang!."

'_Benar-benar polos_' gumam sungmin dalam hati dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

Kim Yesung, seorang penyanyi solo muda berbakat yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kemampuan menyanyinya, karna itulah dia diberi nama panggung yang memiliki arti _the voice of art_. Yesung adalah anak tunggal dari pemilik _agency_ SJ _Entertainment_, dan dia juga merupakan salah satu artis dari _agency_ tersebut. Tapi dibalik kesuksesannya, itu sama sekali bukan bantuan dari sang _Appa_ yang notabene pemilik dari SJ _Entertainment_, yesung juga sama dengan artis lainnya yang mengikuti jalur audisi dan _trainee_.

Saat ini yesung sedang ada di gedung SJ _Entertainment_ untuk menemui _appa_nya, lebih tepatnya _appa_ nya yang menyuruhnya untuk datang.

CKLEK

Yesung langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan _appa_ nya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Kenapa _appa_ menyuruhku kesini?," tanya yesung _to the point_ saat sudah duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan meja kerja _appa_ nya.

"Siapa _namja_ itu?," _appa_ yesung yang tadinya sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus ditandatangani kini melepas kacamatanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi kebesarannya(?).

"_Namja_? Siapa yang _appa_ maksud?"

"_Namja_ yang di _konferensi pers_ kemarin."

"Ah~ dia…" yesung menggaruk kepalanya, sepertinya dia sudah tau apa yang akan dibicarakan _appa_nya, jadi yesung harus berhati-hati menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut sang _appa_. "… kenapa _appa_ masih bertanya. Bukankah kemarin sudah jelas, dia adalah _namja_ yang membuat berita aneh-aneh tentangku."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya bebas?. Seharusnya kau membawa ini ke jalur hukum," tuan kim tampak tenang, sama sekali tidak ada raut emosi diwajahnya. "_Aniyo appa_. Tidak perlu sampai membawa ini ke jalur hukum, aku kasihan dengan _namja_ itu kalau dia sampai dipenjara."

Tuan Kim sedikit tertawa dengan pernyataan anaknya itu, "Kasihan?. Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi orang yang berhati malaikat?"

"A..aku ini memang orang baik. _Appa_ saja yang tidak memahami bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya"

"Berikan kunci mobilmu."

"Untuk?," tubuh yesung mendadak dingin ketika _appa_ nya meminta kunci mobil yang diberikan _appa_ nya 5 bulan yang lalu karna yesung berhasil memenangkan sebuah penghargaan. "Cepat berikan," tuan kim menjulurkan tangannya, menanti yesung untuk memberikan kunci mobil. Dengan berat hati yesung merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan kunci mobil kesayangannya itu.

"Mobilku mau kau apakan, _appa_?"

"Kalau kau jujur mungkin _appa_ tidak mengambil mobilmu. Tapi yang kau perbuat kali ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Selain kau membohongi _appa_ kau juga menghancurkan nama baik _namja_ itu."

"Tapi _appa_! Aku tidak punya cara lain maka dari itu aku melakukannya! Lagipula _namja_ itu tidak keberatan"

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang. _Appa_ akan mengembalikan mobilmu kalau kau sudah berhasil menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya. Dan satu lagi, jangan mencoba-coba untuk membeli mobil baru karna kau akan menggunakan mobil _van_ selama mobilmu _appa_ sita."

"_MWO_? Mobil _van_?. Yang benar saja?," yesung mengacak rambutnya, dia tidak terima dengan keputusan _appa_ nya. "Keluarlah. Sebentar lagi ada rekan kerja _appa_ yang datang."

BLAM

Yesung keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dengan suara yang cukup membuat orang terkejut tapi bagi _appa_ nya itu sudah biasa kalau yesung sedang emosi.

Yesung langsung menghubungi kangin saat dia sudah berada diluar gedung, "Kangin _hyung_, kau dimana?,"

"…"

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya, setelah melihat kangin yang berdiri disamping mobil _van_, yesung langsung mematikan telponnya dan mendekati kangin.

BLAM

Lagi, yesung menutup pintu mobil cukup kuat saat dia masuk ke mobil, kangin hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Pasti _hyung_ kan yang memberi tau _appa_?," tanya yesung saat kangin sudah masuk ke mobil. "_Mianhae_, kau tau sendirikan aku tidak bisa berbohong pada _ahjussi_. _Ahjussi_ sudah curiga kalau ternyata ryeowook memang bukan pelaku yang sebenarnya"

"Apa _appa_ memintamu melakukan sesuatu?"

"_Ahjussi_ ingin aku membawa ryeowook bertemu dengannya besok."

"hah? Untuk apa?"

"Mana aku tau. Kau tau sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukannya. _Ahjussi_ selalu melakukan hal yang diluar dugaan kita. Jadi, bersiap-siap saja dengan kemungkinan terburuk untukku."

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, sepertinya _hyung_ harus pergi kuliah sekarang."

"Tapi _hyung_, kakimu pasti masih sakit"

"Sepertinya sudah sembuh,"

"Sudah sembuh?. Tadi kau bahkan sangat kesakitan, _hyung_. Aku hanya memijat saja mana mungkin bisa sembuh secepat itu."

Sungmin terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan ryeowook yang terlihat menginterogasinya, "Sungguh ryeowook-_ah_. _Hyung_ sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Lihat, _hyung_ tidak merasakan sakit lagi," jawab sungmin sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya.

"Tapi _hyung_~"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir. _Hyung_ pergi _ne_?," sungmin mengambil tas dan buku-bukunya.

"Kau pasti akan kembali ke sini kan, _hyung_?," tanya ryeowook memastikan saat mengantar sungmin ke depan pintu. "Kalau tidak bagaimana?"

"_Hyung_~~ Aku mohon," ryeowook menangkup kedua tangannya, berharap sungmin tidak menganggap main-main atas tawaran yang ryeowook berikan. "haha.. _ne_, _hyung_ pasti kembali kesini. Yasudah, _hyung_ pergi dulu"

"Oke! Hati-hati dijalan, _hyung_!. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan yang enak nanti," sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian pergi. "_Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa yesung dengan ryeowook?_" batin sungmin.

Ryeowook kembali duduk disofa, ryeowook yang masih penasaran dengan sosok yesung langsung mengambil handphonenya dan mencari tau tentang yesung diinternet.

Mulut kecil ryeowook menganga saat membaca artikel yang membahas tentang keluarga dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya dan tentu juga prestasi yang yesung dapatkan selama menjadi penyanyi. "Benarkah dia sehebat itu? Artikel ini tidak bohongkan?,"

.

.

.

"_Oppa_!"

Yesung menatap kesal seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tunggu. Saat ini yesung sedang ada syuting untuk sebuah iklan minuman, dan kali ini dia dipasangkan dengan _yeoja_ yang menurutnya benar-benar pengganggu ketenangan hidupnya, Luna.

Luna memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah yesung, menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya ke yesung tapi sayang sekali tidak pernah terlihat baik dimata yesung. "_Oppa_! Aku sudah melihat _konferensi_ mu kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka _namja_ yang bernama Kim Ryeowook itu adalah pelakunya. Padahal wajahnya begitu polos, tapi ternyata sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya. Dan sedangkan kau, dibalik wajahmu yang dingin kau begitu baik karna tidak melaporkannya kekantor polisi. Aku jadi tambah suka denganmu, _oppa_" luna merangkul tangan yesung menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu yesung.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?," yesung menarik tangannya dari rangkulan luna, menatap tidak suka ke _yeoja_ itu. "Kau pasti sedang lelah yah, _oppa_. Baiklah~ Aku akan membiarkanmu untuk istirahat. _Annyeong_!," luna melambaikan tangannya kemudian beranjak pergi, yesung yang masih kesal dengan luna melemparkan bantal kecil yang ada disofa ke arah pintu saat luna sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. "Semuanya menyebalkan!," gerutu yesung.

"KANGIN _HYUNG_, KAPAN SYUTINGNYA DIMULAI, AKU BISA MATI KEBOSANAN DISINI!," _crew_ yang berada diluar ruang tunggu menatap horor keruangan yang dihuni oleh yesung itu, sedangkan kangin yang sedang berbicara dengan PD-_nim_ hanya tersenyum kaku, "hehe… dia memang seperti itu kalau sedang _badmood_, hehe," dalam hatinya kangin mengumpat karna yesung yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya.

.

.

.

Setelah bosan mencari tau tentang sosok yesung di internet, ryeowook beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan, tapi sepertinya tidak cocok untuk disebut sarapan karna hari sudah mulai siang.

Ryeowook membuka kantong plastik yang berisi belanjaannya tadi dan memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke kulkas. Ryeowook cukup banyak membuat menu makanan hari ini, mengingat bahwa sungmin akan tinggal bersamanya, ryeowook jadi bersemangat untuk memasak.

Mungkin aneh saat ryeowook yang baru saja mengenal sungmin tapi dia tidak ragu untuk mengajak sungmin untuk tinggal bersamanya, salahkan sifat ryeowook yang terlalu mudah percaya dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan beberapa menu makanan, ryeowook menatap puas hasil masakannya yang kini tersusun rapi diatas meja makan. "Semoga sungmin _hyung_ suka dengan masakanku."

TIIIT! TIIIT!

Alis ryeowook menyatu saat mendengar suara bel apartemennya. "Siapa? Apa sungmin _hyung_ sudah pulang?,"

Dengan segera ryeowook membuka pintu dan…

CKLIK CKLIK CKLIK

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya, mematung beberapa detik saat tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Ryeowook-_ssi_, bisakah kami mewawancaraimu sebentar saja?"

"Tidak lama kok. Sebentar saja"

"Kau mau kan?"

Setelah mematung beberapa saat, ryeowook langsung menutup pintu apartemennya. Ryeowook menyandarkan punggungnya dibalik pintu, mengatur detak jantungnya yang tersentak kaget karna belasan wartawan yang tiba-tiba ada didepan apartemennya, "Darimana mereka bisa tau aku tinggal disini?"

Bunyi bel dan ketukan pintu kembali terdengar, ryeowook tidak mungkin membuka pintu dan mengijinkan wartawan itu untuk mewawancarainya. Ryeowook teringat sesuatu dan segera menuju telpon yang menempel disisi dinding, ryeowook menelpon petugas keamanan apartemen untuk menyuruh wartawan agar segera pergi.

"huft, aku harus menghubungi kangin-_ssi_," ryeowook meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Kangin-ssi," panggil ryeowook saat telponnya sudah diangkat.

"_wae_"

"Apa kau yang memberitahu wartawan kalau aku tinggal diapartemen ini?"

"_Aniya. Mana mungkin aku memberitahu mereka. Apa mereka datang ke apartemen?_"

"_Ne_. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

"_Kau tenang saja. Selama kau tutup mulut, semua akan baik-baik saja. Oh iya, kau jangan sembarangan membuka pintu lagi, oke?_"

"Ne. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati."

.

.

"_Wae_?," tanya yesung saat kangin selesai menerima panggilan dari ryeowook.

"Wartawan tau tempat tinggal ryeowook"

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana mereka bisa tau?," yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari_ psp_ yang dimainkan ke kangin yang sekarang tampak kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Argh! Ini semua gara-gara kau yang mempunyai ide konyol ini!"

Yesung berdecak sebal, "ck, selalu saja menyalahkanku. Seharusnya kau menyalahkan wartawan itu bukan aku. Aneh sekali."

Jika tidak mengingat siapa yesung, mungkin kangin sudah melempar ponsel yang digenggamnya sekarang tepat ke kepala besar yesung.

.

.

Saat ini ryeowook dapat kembali bernafas lega karna baru saja dia ditelfon kembali oleh penjaga keamanan apartemen bahwa wartawan sudah pergi dan ryeowook juga tidak lupa meminta petugas untuk mengawasi wartawan agar tidak kembali datang.

Akibat kejadian ini, ryeowook jadi tidak selera untuk makan, padahal dia belum makan sedari pagi. Ryeowook terus melamun disofa, memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya yang mendadak berubah secara drastis. Sesaat muncul rasa penyesalan kenapa kemarin dia datang ke gedung SJ _Ent_. Karna terlalu sibuk atau mungkin sudah lelah dengan pikirannya, ryeowook sampai tertidur disofa, setitik cairan bening terlihat disudut matanya yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

YeWookGoPublic

.

.

TIIIT TIIIT

Ryeowook tersentak dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara bel. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam, cukup lama dia tertidur.

TIIIT

Bel kembali berbunyi, ryeowook tidak mau ceroboh kali ini, dia menuju _interkom_ yang menggantung didinding, memencet salah satu tombol dan terlihatlah wajah yang sekarang berdiri didepan apartemennya dari monitor _interkom_ itu. "Sungmin _hyung_!," pekik ryeowook senang. Segera saja ryeowook langsung membuka pintu.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya?"

"_Ya_! Aku harus mengambil barang-barangku dulu."

"Hehe.. benar juga, ayo cepat masuk _hyung_."

Ryeowook membantu sungmin untuk membawa beberapa barang yang dibawanya ke kamar yang belum ditempati. "Ini kamarmu _hyung_."

"Ini bagus sekali. Aku pasti akan betah tinggal disini…" ryeowook tersenyum senang dengan yang baru saja dikatakan sungmin, "… ryeowook-_ah_, kau terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Ani. Mungkin karna aku tadi tidur seharian dan ditambah aku belum ada makan hari ini."

"_Omo_~ Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Sudahlah _hyung_, kau mandi saja. Aku mau memanaskan makanan dulu, setelah kau mandi kita makan malam bersama."

"Baiklah.."

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar sungmin dan menuju dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan teman barunya, sungmin. Tidak berapa lama sungmin datang ke dapur, dia sengaja mandi lebih cepat supaya dapat membantu ryeowook menyiapkan makanan.

"Biar _hyung_ bantu, ryeowook-_ah_."

"_ne_ _hyung_"

5 menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam mereka. "Selamat makan!," seru mereka berdua. Setelah itu hanya ada suara dentingan sumpit dengan mangkuk makan mereka.

"Aku kenyang!," ucap sungmin setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. "Ryewook-_ah_, kau benar-benar pintar memasak. Aku pasti benar-benar betah tinggal bersamamu."

"hehe.. kalau begitu aku akan memasakkan makanan enak untukmu setiap hari."

"hehe.. _gomawo_. Aku jadi banyak merepotkanmu"

"Tidak masalah, _hyung_. Ah iya.. Ada yang ingin aku beritahu padamu, _hyung_. Dan aku harap kau tidak terkejut."

"Apa ini masalah serius?"

"Sangat,"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bicara diruang tengah saja."

Ryeowook mengiyakan dan mereka beranjak ke ruang tengah. Sungmin penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan ryeowook.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sungmin, "Lihatlah video ini dulu, _hyung_" sungmin mengambil ponsel yang diberikan ryeowook, menekan _icon play_ pada layar ponsel.

Sungmin memasang ekspresi terkejut, menatap tidak percaya ke ryeowook saat sudah selesai melihat video itu. "Kau?"

"_Aniya_. Bukan aku yang melakukan itu _hyung_," ryeowook menunjukkan video saat _konferensi pers_ nya kemarin, dia sudah mantap untuk mengatakan semuanya agar sungmin tidak salah paham dengannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa?"

Lagi-lagi ryeowook menghela nafas panjangnya, mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya dan mulai menceritakan semuanya ke sungmin sedetail-detailnya.

"Jadi sebenarnya apartemen ini milik yesung?," ryeowook mengangguk saat sudah selesai menceritakan semuanya ke sungmin. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan kangin sampai apartemen yang ditempatinya sekarang. "_Hyung_, kau tidak membenciku kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, "kenapa aku harus membencimu? Kau begitu baik padaku, seharusnya yang ku benci itu adalah yesung" sungmin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk ryeowook, dengan senang hati ryeowook membalas pelukan itu. Sepertinya tidak salah dia menceritakan semuanya ke sungmin, ryeowook merasa bebannya sedikit hilang saat sudah menceritakan semuanya ke sungmin.

"Aku berharap semoga pelakunya cepat diketahui agar nama baikku kembali lagi, sangat tidak menyenangkan saat orang-orang menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, raut wajahnya berubah saat ryeowook bercerita tentang pelaku pembuat berita _hoax_ itu. "Kau kenapa _hyung_?," tanya ryeowook khawatir. "Ah.. tidak apa-apa. _Hyung_ hanya mengantuk."

"Kau mengantuk karna mendengar ceritaku?"

"_A..niya_, kau jangan salah paham," sungmin gelagapan saat ryeowook salah paham dengan perkataannya. "Haha, kau lucu saat panik seperti itu _hyung_. Aku mengerti kok kenapa kau sudah mengantuk, ini memang sudah malam. Tidurlah _hyung_."

"Kau sendiri tidak tidur?"

"Entahlah, aku sudah tidur seharian ini. Aku masih belum mengantuk."

"_Arraseo_. _Hyung_ tidur duluan _ne_?," ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat sudah ada didalam kamar, sungmin tidak langsung tidur. Dia menghidupkan laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana, setelah itu dia kembali mematikan laptopnya. "_Mianhae_, ryeowook-_ah_..," ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

YeWookGoPublic

.

.

.

"Hoaam"

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya sedikit pusing mengingat semalam dia tertidur jam 3 pagi dan sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi. "Oh~ Biasanya aku bangun jam 6 pagi," keluhnya sambil menyibakkan selimut putih tebalnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, ryeowook menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh badannya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya dan berpakaian, ryeowook mendengar sungmin yang berteriak cukup kuat. Segera saja ryeowook melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa kau?," tanya sungmin panik.

"Kau yang siapa?"

Ryeowook bernafas lega ternyata kangin datang ke apartemen. "Sungmin _hyung_, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dia itu managernya yesung, dia baik kok."

"Ryeowook-_ah_, jangan bilang kau memberitahu semuanya ke dia," tanya kangin. "Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya ke dia."

"Bagaimana kalau dia membongkar semuanya?"

"Tenanglah, kangin-_ssi_. Sungmin _hyung_ tidak akan membongkar semuanya. Benarkan _hyung_?."

"_Ne_.. tentu saja, aku ada dipihak kalian. Ryeowook-_ah_, _hyung_ sudah harus pergi sekarang dan _hyung_ juga sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Jadi, sampai nanti," sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke ryeowook dan membungkukkan badan ke kangin, sedetik kemudian sungmin sudah keluar dari apartemen. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia temanku, aku mengajaknya tinggal disini karna aku bosan jika harus tinggal sendirian diapartemen sebesar ini."

"Kau yakin dia bisa dipercaya?," ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk. "Lalu, kau ada apa datang kesini?"

Kangin menepuk jidatnya karna hampir lupa dengan tujuannya. "Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu,"

"kemana? Aku tidak mau kalau disuruh yang macam-macam lagi!,"

"aish.. kali ini percayalah padaku. Kalau kau tidak ikut justru kau akan menyesal nanti"

"Kau, tidak berbohong?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi sebelum pergi, pakai ini dulu agar tidak ada yang mengenalimu," kangin memberikan masker, kacamata dan juga topi ke ryeowook, setelah memakainya ryeowook pun pasrah saat kangin menarik tangannya, semoga saja kangin tidak berbohong.

Setelah 15 menit diperjalanan, kangin sudah sampai membawa ryeowook ke gedung SJ _Ent_. "Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini? Menyuruhku untuk hadir di _konferensi pers_ lagi?"

"Tidak. Kau tenanglah, Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kangin dan ryeowook turun dari mobil dan masuk menuju lantai 2 gedung SJ _Ent_. Mereka berhenti tepat didepan pintu dengan tulisan 'CEO'. "Masuklah, aku akan menunggu diluar"

"_CEO_? Itu artinya orang yang ingin bertemu denganku adalah ayah dari Yesung?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya yesung itu anaknya siapa lagi?," canda kangin karna ryeowook yang masih _shock_. "Tidak mau!," ryeowook mencoba untuk kabur tapi dengan sigap kangin menahan ryeowook. "_Ya_! _Presdir_ sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Kau mana boleh pergi begitu saja!"

TOK TOK

Kangin mengetuk pintu dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam, kangin sudah membuka pintu dan mendorong ryeowook untuk masuk. "Kangin-_ssi_! Kangin-_ssi_! Buka pintunya!," ryeowook mencoba membuka kembali pintu tapi nihil, karna kangin menahannya dari luar.

"Ekhem!."

GLEK

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya, dibalikkannya badannya untuk menatap seseorang yang kini duduk nyaman dibalik meja kerjanya. "_Annyeonghaseo, Presdir_" sapa ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau tidak usah takut, ryeowook-_ah_. Duduklah," perlahan ryeowook mendekat dan duduk dikursi yang ada didepan meja kerja Tn. Kim.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas."

Ryeowook bingung apa maksud dari perkataan _Presdir_ Kim, tapi kemudian ryeowook sadar dia masih memakai masker, kacamata dan topi. "_Mianhamnida, presdir_~," kemudian ryeowook melepas satu persatu alat(?) penyamarannya itu.

"Pertama-tama , aku mau meminta maaf atas ulah yesung yang seenaknya saja. Kangin sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku atau lebih tepatnya aku yang memaksa kangin untuk bercerita."

Ryeowook hanya menundukkan wajahnya, tidak tau harus menjawab apa, yang salah disini adalah yesung tapi kenapa yang meminta maaf adalah ayah yesung?.

"Kau sedang membutuhkan pekerjaankan?"

Kali ini ryeowook langsung menatap presdir kim dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan memberikanmu pekerjaan"

"Benarkah, presdir?," ryeowook menatap tak percaya ke pria yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi itu. "Iya, aku sama sekali tidak bermain-main dengan yang aku katakan. Kau akan bekerja disebuah cafe yang akan segera dibuka, cafe ini milik keluarga Kim, dan aku menunjukmu sebagai Manager disana."

"_MWO_? Ma..manager?,"

Presdir Kim tersenyum melihat ekspresi ryeowook yang menurutnya berlebihan tersebut. "_Mianhamnida, presdir_. Tapi untuk saat ini saya benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda. Jadi tolong …"

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataaanku?," ucapan tegas dari presdir kim membuat ryeowook bergidik. '_wajah dinginnya tidak ada bedanya dengan yesung_' gumam ryeowook dalam hati.

"_Mianhamnida_," ryeowook kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ini alamat cafenya, sekarang datanglah kesana. Sebagai manager, kau juga boleh mengatur daftar menu yang akan dijual," presdir kim menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat cafe ke ryeowook. "_Kamsahamnida, presdir_. Saya akan bekerja dengan baik," ryeowook berdiri dan membungkkan badannya berkali-kali. "Saya permisi, _presdir_."

"Ah! Satu lagi," presdir kim membuka sebuah laci dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. "Ini untukmu"

"_Igo mwoya_?," ryeowook mengambil benda itu dari tangan _presdir_ kim. "itu kunci mobil milik yesung, aku menyitanya karna dia sudah berbohong padaku. Jadi daripada tidak dipakai, sebaiknya aku memberikannya padamu dan aku tidak menerima kata penolakan."

Lagi-lagi ryeowook dibuat tidak percaya dengan perkataan _presdir_ kim, "Bagaimana kalau yesung tau dan mencoba untuk merebutnya dari saya, _presdir_?"

"kau bisa melaporkannya padaku."

Mata ryeowook berkaca-kaca, benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia akan mendapatkan 'kejutan' hari ini. "_Jeongmal kamsahamnida, presdir_. _Kamsahamida_," ryeowook membungkkan badannya berkali-kali. _Presdir_ kim hanya tersenyum maklum.

Setelah ryeowook keluar dari ruangan _presdir_ kim, kangin yang masih menunggu diluar menanti penjelasan dari ryeowook. "Bagaimana? Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Ryeowook menggenggam kedua tangan kangin, "Dia memberikanku pekerjaan sebagai manager di cafe milik keluarga kim dan juga dia memberikanku ini!," ryeowook langsung menunjukkan kunci mobil.

"Itu milik yesung!," seru kangin. "Benar sekali. _Presdir_ kim memberikannya padaku!."

"Hwa.. beruntung sekali kau kim ryeowook. Tapi, apa kau bisa menyetir?."

"Tentu saja, sewaktu sma aku pernah diajari teman sekelasku yang kebetulan punya mobil."

"Bagus sekali kalau begitu," setelah itu mereka berdua melompat-lompat didepan ruang kerja _presdir_ kim, seperti anak kecil tanpa peduli tatapan aneh karyawan yang melihat mereka. Kim ryeowook, bukannya baru kemarin kau menyesali hidupmu?.

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil mobil yesung yang kini jadi milik ryeowook, ryeowook segera menuju cafe dimana dia akan bekerja sekarang. "Hwa.. mobil ini pasti mahal sekali," gumam ryeowook saat sudah mengendarai mobil itu.

Tidak lama kemudian ryeowook sampai ditujuannya, sebuah cafe dengan desain _rustic_ sederhana namun terlihat mewah. 'H&G' itulah nama cafe tersebut.

Ryeowook masuk ke cafe, '_99% café sudah siap dibuka_' begitulah pendapat ryeowook saat masuk kedalam.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook?," ryeowook menoleh ke meja bartender saat seseorang menyapanya. "_Nde. Nuguseyo_?"

Orang itu mendekati ryeowook. "Kim Kyuhyun _imnida_, aku keponakan _presdir_ kim dan sepupu dari kim yesung. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan _namja_ yang bernama kyuhyun itu, "Kim Ryeowook _imnida_."

"Aku kan sudah tau namamu, untuk apa kau menyebut namamu lagi?."

Ryeowook melepas jabatan tangannya cukup kasar, '_evil_' pikir ryeowook dalam hati.

"Selamat datang manager, aku sebagai barista disini. Besok cafe akan dibuka, jadi sebagai manager ku harap kau tidak terlambat untuk datang. Dan itu ruanganmu," tunjuk kyuhyun ke sebuah ruangan yang ada disudut. "_Gomawo_, kyuhyun-_ssi_. Bolehkah aku melihat ruanganku?"

"Tentu saja."

Ryeowook mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya.

CKLEK

BLAM

Ryeowook menutup pintunya kembali, senyum mengembang saat melihat ruangan yang cukup besar itu menjadi ruang kerja miliknya.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Ryeowook terlonjak kaget saat menyadari kalau ternyata yesung sedang duduk santai di kursi manager.

Ryeowook mencoba bersikap biasa saja didepan yesung, dia tidak boleh kalah adu mulut dengan yesung. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, sedang apa kau diruanganku?"

"Kau? Manager? Disini?. TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Ryeowook melipat tangannya didepan dada, mencoba gaya angkuh. "Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau, kim yesung?. Bahkan Kyuhyun saja tau kalau aku manager disini. Dan yang paling harus kau tau adalah, _Presdir_ kim yang menyuruhku untuk bekerja disini. Ah~ dan juga, dia memberikanku ini sebagai permintaan maaf atas perbuatan bodohmu!," ryeowook memamerkan kunci mobilnya. Spontan yesung langsung berdiri dan mendekati ryeowook. "Berikan padaku"

"_Shireo_!," ryeowook menyembunyikan kunci mobil dibalik punggungnya. "Aku bilang berikan!," yesung semakin mendekat tapi ryeowook malah mundur sampai dinding menghentikan langkahnya. Yesung tidak membuang kesempatan, dia langsung berdiri tepat didepan ryeowook dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya tepat ke balik punggung ryeowook yang saat ini masih menggenggam kunci mobil, yesung berusaha mengambil kunci mobilnya digenggaman ryeowook.

CKLEK

Kepala kyuhyun muncul dari balik pintu dan terkejut melihat yesung dan ryeowook yang seperti sedang berpelukan. "Aku tidak menyangka hubungan kalian sedekat ini. Lanjutkanlah," kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu

Yesung dan ryeowook yang tadinya menatap kyuhyun kini saling berpandangan, mereka baru sadar kalau jarak tubuh mereka sangat dekat, bahkan saat ini hidung mereka bersentuhan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Annyeonghaseo readersdeul?. Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Saya sadar ceritanya semakin tidak jelas. Mianhae :'(

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk memberikan saya komentar tentang FF ini dikolom review, review kalian benar-benar penyemangat buat saya :D.

dan saya juga terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya, review kalian benar-benar berharga buat saya. Dan bisa kah saya meminta reviewnya lagi ?

Kamsahamnida~~~


End file.
